


【KA】不愿错过你

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	【KA】不愿错过你

门锁的声音刚刚落下，Kongphop就迫不及待的将Arthit放在了床上。

那张白皙的脸因为醉酒而泛起了潮红，嘴唇微张着轻轻喘息，Kongphop眯着眼睛打量着他，等回过神来，自己的小腹便已然是一片燥热。

他的手指摸上的Arthit发烫的脸颊，一路向下抚去，他摸过了Arthit性感的锁骨、起伏的胸膛、还有他那并没有勃起的玉茎...

他哼笑了一声，脑海里却有了一个不是那么适时的想法，这想法令自己都感到羞恼，眼下Arthit并没有任何反抗的能力，要说是霸王硬上弓也是容易的很。

只是他对于自己又对Arthit起了反应而感到不快，明明快把这个人讨厌到骨子里了，却还是轻易的能被他撩拨起欲望。

“啧。”Kongphop越想越觉得烦躁，干脆一把撩开了Arthit的衣服，粗暴的解开了他的皮带，CK标志的白的内裤露了出来，Arthit毫无防备的任他脱着衣服，Kongphop的手坏心眼的摸上了Arthit的乳头，那经不起刺激的小东西因为他的爱抚而充血挺立了起来，“学长可真是一点都不知道要保护自己，差点被别人占了便宜都没有察觉。”

Kongphop嘴上揶揄着Arthit，可他却完全没有发觉自己此时也是在借着Arthit对他的感情，占着他的便宜。

当他的手握住了Arthit的大腿根将他白皙的腿分开，手指想探进他的体内时，Arthit终于有了反应。

“嗯～不...”睡梦中的Arthit迷迷糊糊的发出了拒绝的梦呓，Kongphop猛然清醒，这才发觉自己打底在干什么。

他不悦的皱起眉头，却还是停下了手上的动作，自己真是...

脑子里想了什么就真的付诸于行动了，这种趁人之危的感觉并不是很好，但是更多是恼怒自己又轻易的被这个人所牵动左右了。

难道在这个人身上吃的亏还不够多吗？不长记性。

Kongphop悻悻的给他脱干净了衣服，拿着被子的手犹豫了一下，还是盖在了他的身上。

Kongphop听着这人在黑暗中均匀的呼吸声，这一夜算是彻底无眠了。

等到Arthit转醒已经是几近中午的时间了，他的耳边嗡嗡的，看着周围并不熟悉的半天没有回过神来，稍稍一动却发觉自己身上除了一条内裤，似乎什么都不剩了，他心底一慌，还没等反应转头就看到了躺在他身边那个俊朗的男人。

...

本就不清醒的脑子顿时一片空白，如果说刚刚是愣现在应该就是懵了，他不管突突直跳的太阳穴，猛地就坐起身。

这一下便把失眠到凌晨才睡着的Kongphop惊醒了。

Arthit因为心底的吃惊而瞪圆的眼睛就这么对上了Kongphop冰冷的眼底，很显然，被吵醒的男人并不是很愿意看见他。

Arthit想起了自己现在全身不着片缕，又看到了Kongphop有些嫌弃的眼神，一时间尴尬与难堪便侵袭了他整个胸腔，空气仿佛都凝固住了，指针也像是慢了半拍不紧不慢“哒哒”的转着，将他的窘态与无措无限放大。

Kongphop的眼神让Arthit自然就理解成了，他很讨厌看见自己的身体，他紧紧抿着下唇，被子在他已经泛白的手里被死死的攥着，他将被子又向身上拽了拽，整个人都被围了起来，他低垂着眼帘没有看Kongphop，哑着嗓子艰难的开口道，“昨天...我...你...”

他本来是想问，昨天是不是你把我送回来的，但是又显得非常自作多情，Kongphop对他的讨厌还不够明显吗？肯定是受人之托没有办法才将他带了回来，所以磕磕巴巴最后也没问出口。

可是Arthit将身体藏起来的动作似乎是刺激到了Kongphop，再加上那不清不楚的问话，本来就有些心虚的Kongphop竟然理解成为，Arthit是不是觉得昨天晚上自己对他做了什么？

Kongphop本就没有什么温度的眼睛又沉了沉，他有些愠怒，虽然昨天差点就没控制住自己，但是明明他醒着的时候也不会拒绝，甚至更希望自己对他做些什么，而现在又在这里装矜持和高洁给谁看呢？

像是报复一样，Kongphop也坐了起来，被子也随着他的动作滑落，结实的胸膛在Arthit的眼前一览无余，Arthit的目光根本就不敢看过去，而Kongphop冰冷的话语却像刀子般狠狠刺进了Arthit的心，“别遮了，放心吧，我现在对你一点兴趣都没有，你以为你还是之前把我迷的团团转的那个Arthit吗？”

Kongphop毫不在意自己被Arthit看光，他翻身下了地，磨蹭了半天才套上了一条裤子，而上身还是裸着的就去卫生间洗漱了。

Arthit的喉结无声的滚动了一下，没有血色的指节抓着盖在他身上的被子，他尴尬的埋着头坐在床上发愣，他甚至可以感觉到自己的心脏随着每一次跳动而发出的阵阵的钝痛，还有一些怎么都克制不住的失落，他温热的眼泪在眼眶中打转，强忍着不让它就这样滑落。

Kongphop洗漱出来看到的就是坐在那，连看都没看他一眼，对于他一点反应都没有的Arthit，渐渐又起了顽劣的心思。

“还愣在那干什么？这都中午了。”

......

Arthit微低着头，目光依然没有转向他，他不想让Kongphop看到他的脆弱...

他的声音有些闷，带着一些鼻音和轻微奶音，“抱歉...给你添麻烦了，我现在就走。”

Arthit急匆匆地套上了皱的不行的衣服，快步像门口走去，他怕再晚一秒自己就忍不住的丢脸掉下眼泪，他想赶快离开这个令他窒息的空间，谁知道Kongphop一个跨步就挡在他面前。

“昨天照顾你一晚上，连句谢谢都没有？”

Kongphop偏偏不放过他，说出的每一句话都像是要给他难看。

......

“...谢谢你。”

“除了谢谢就没有其他表示了吗？虽然我对你没有兴趣，但是你还是非要报答我，我也不是不可以接受...”

这幅无赖的模样一改他往常风度，早就学会了收敛和隐藏的他，将真正的自己隐藏在这一层彬彬有礼的面具之后，狼尾巴和尖牙都尽数收了起来，可是在这没有人知晓的角落，似乎就藏不住了。

Kongphop依旧没有让开，他抬起手摸到Arthit的胸前，没等Arthit反应过来就一把扯住了他身上的衣服，奶白色的胸膛一下便露了出来，Arthit像一只受了惊的小兔子，挣扎着弹开了，他惊慌的向后退了几步，两臂环在胸前捂着起伏的胸膛，咬着下唇，湿润的眼底带着丝戒备。

Arthit低垂的眼尾氤氲着一层薄红，更是激起了Kongphop内心深处的欲望因子。

“你也没有什么其他吸引我的东西了，硬要说的话，”Kongphop的目光在他的身上扫过，灼烧着他的皮肤，“肉偿怎么样？”

“Kongphop！”充满侮辱的话让Arthit猛地抬起头，通红的眼眶愣是把Kongphop吓到了，“你闹够了没有，是非要把我逼到绝路上你才满意吗...是我卑微，我喜欢你，也曾经离开了你，是我的错，但你可不可以不要这样...”

“我不要哪样？”Kongphop一个箭步向前，把Arthit逼到了墙角，“当初是谁抛弃了我一声不吭的走了？”

“我...”

Arthit低下了头正想解释什么，却被Kongphop拽着领子就推倒在了床上。


End file.
